My Last Hope Is In You Thorin Oakenshield
by Allerae Frostwhisper
Summary: A chain clicking noise echoed through the hall of the Elven Realm signing that somebody was coming. Four guards surrounded a petit figure who was just barely walking, on it's hands chains were hanging. They stopped infront of a cell door, roughly pushing the person inside. What happens when this „stranger" is getting locked up with the famous Thorin Okaenshield?
1. Character Information

Charater Information

Name: Syrena Cassien

Race: Elf

Age: 317 (Looks 20)

Description: Long Black Hair (that she usually keeps in a braid), Emerald Green Eyes, Porcilen skin

Personality: kind, loyal, witty, sarcastic, can be serious, she likes to be alone, protective, and she doesn't dislike the dwarfs like the other elves

Weapons: She can fight with swords, but she prefers daggers

Family: she killed her parents for few reasons… Past: She was an unwanted child. She lived in Mirkwood with her parents who were high ranked elves and good friends with King Thranduil. They didn't exactly like her, but they treated her well enough. Until a faithful day she reviles a dark secret, her parents want to murder the King and rule the Woodland Realm. She couldn't believe that they want to kill their good friend and she tries to stop them. But it turns out worse and accidently burns down the house, killing her parents with it. Thranduil banished her from her homeland, saying she could never return, sending her nowhere, alone. Assassins found her on the verge of death, and took her in. She trained for years to become the best, to become fearful and strong enough to convince that she is innocent and for last, she could go home.  
Though she would never show it, deep down she hates herself for the death of her parents, and day by day her soul fades away leaving her in darkness.

Where the story starts: Syrena went for a mission near the forest of Mirkwood, but the plans failed, when a pack of orcs attacked her. She had no choice, she had to enter the Elven forest, hoping she would be not cached. But luck was not with her, and Legolas found her and took her to his father. Thranduil was furious that she dared to trespass, and punished her for her crimes. Syrena couldn't feel herself worse then ever, but fortune turns, and she did not think she would meet her only savior, Thorin Oakenshield.

_(A.N.: The story contains swearings so you have been warned. I do not own The Hobbit story and charatchers it goes to Tolkien. I only own my OC. Well… this story started for one-shot but I thinks it got a little long. Anyway I hope you like and please comment me if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thank you for reading! :D )_


	2. Chapter 1 - Meeting

-Syrena POV-

'Do you think she is still alive?' A distant voice said. I felt a breath hit my face and I immediatley snapped my eyes open.

'What the f*ck do you think you're doing?!' I furrowed my brows as I yelled at the man who was just inches away from my face. He had long blackish hair a beard and brilliant blue eyes. '' Well he looked quite handsome and a little bit familiar''

'Don't yell at me you insolent brat, you don't know who you are talking to' Crossing his arms he leaned back into a sitting position. I quickly looked around and I found myself in a prison, an ELVEN prison.  
''Great, how the hell did I get here?'' I tried to sat up, but I felt a little dizzy, so i laid back onto my arms.

'I'm in the Woodland Realm ain't I?' I questioned and sighed.

'Yes' The man said … wait he was smaller than any human so he must be a dwarf.

'What is a dwarf like yourself doing in the Mirkwood? ' Aren't you suppose to be in a mountain?' I turned to him watching him in interest.

'That's not your business.' He snapped glaring at me.

'You said „you don't know who you are talking to" so, are you a muderer or a royalty?' I asked rising one eyebrow.

'What?' ''Huh, not very bright…'' I thought bored.

'I mean you must be famous or something if you react like this. And I have the feeling that I saw you somewhere, but I can't put a finger on it' I said the last part most likely to myself.

He was about to speak up, but out of nowhere a guard appeared at our cell and opened it.

'You she-elf, get up!' He ordered. 'She-elf?! You're an elf!' the dwarf snapped at me.

'Suprise, suprise' I sang bored and looked back at the guard and said 'No'

'Get up you traitor, the king wants to see you!' He shouted marching next to me, his hands on his sword.

'Tell Thranduil that go and f*ck himself. I'm not goning to beg for mercy.' I thoght the guard would explode he was so red and I swear I heared the dwarf chuckle.

The guard didn't say a thing. Suddenly he grabbed my arm and pulled me up roughly, earning a nasty glare from me. The dizziness was still in my head , and my knees felt weak. I nearly fell if there wasn't a certain dwarf who catched me.

'You' he pointed to the dwarf 'Carry her to the throne room. I'm not going to touch this traitor any further.' He said spat, disgust flashing in his eyes. The dwarf next to me gritted his teeth but said nothing, only put an arm around my waist. ''A dwarf helps an elf? That's new.'' As we walked out from the cell I heard other prisoners question the dwarf, he said a few things in an another language then everybody quieted.

We limped slowly, every move is hurting, but I can't show weakness. Mainly not infront of the King of Elves.

Finally we arrived and looked up Thranduil who was sittin gin his throne, comfortably.

'I said I wish to speak with the girl , I'm done with the bankrupted dwarf.' He said, pulling his nose up.

I felt the grip around me tighten, but it didn't harm me. ''Bankrupted, what?''

'My apologise your majesty but the girl couln't stand on her own. She needed help.' The guard stuttered head- down fearing the King's rage. Thranduil just waved his hand motioning the guard to go.

'So have you change your mind on my offer, dear Syren? To serve me and live peacefully, or suffer in a dungeon till you rot to death?' He smiled creepily his ice blue orbs flashing dangerously.

'And there isn't even a third option? Let me free, I live a peaceful life and you would never see me again?' I asked innocently but my eyes showed a different emotion. Hate.

His smile instantly fell and anger took over him. He stood up and slowly he started to go down from the stairs of the throne.

'How dare you speak such nonscenses?! You are a traitor, a murderer a disgraceful and an embarrassment of the Elven race! You killed your own parents just for their legacy ' he spat standing infront of me.

'Wait murderer?! You are the elven assassin Syrena Lyra who killed innocent people?!' the dwarf next to me pushed me away, luckly for me I grabbed a tree root supporting myself with that.

'They were not so innocent as you think they were' I murmured. 'So how many of my people did you kill?' the dwarf said eyeing me dangerously. I was about to answere but Thranduil interrepted me.

'This is not your conceren Throrin Okaenshield!' Tranduil hissed. ''Aha! so that's why he was so familiar.

'Belive me' I started a little bit straightening myself up ' My parents would do much more trouble than me. If I didn't elimanate them the kingdom would be on fire now' I said trying to reason with them.

'How can I even trust you?' Thranduil asked seriously. ' How could I not know that you're lying?'

'Because you know what knd of people my parents were.' As I mentioned my family Thranduil suddenly went rigid his eyes widen. ''Yeah, he knows''

'Who were your parents?' Thorin asked turning to me totally confused.

'They… she… anyway what are you still doing here dwarf?' Snapping out from his thoughts Thranduil yelled at Throin.

'Because you were so kind and tortured her to nearly death!' Thorin snapped back' She couldn't walk on her own so I had to help her' he finished croosing his arms.

'Excuse me, you were the one who pushed her away just a moments ago. And what happened to you, helping an elf, please don't make me laugh.' Thranduil faked laughed and hissed at Thorin, now standing infront of eachother eyeing frighteningly. They started to arguing pointlessly, their faces red as a tomato, and shouting inappropriate words, but I couldn't hear them. I felt light headed, my limbs felt numb and in the end I collapsed on the ground blackening out.

That's it for now! Sorry, but still I hope you like it! :DD -Allerae S. Frostwhisper


End file.
